Sun Flower
by SelenTetrad
Summary: ('Jembatan yang kubangun menjadi jembatan antara kau dan dia'). Ini hanya sebuah kisah cinta tulus yang rumit seorang pembunuh bayaran./ Semenjak sebulan yang lalu aku terus mendapat bunga matahari dipagi hari, namun aku tidak tau siapa yang mengirimkannya padaku. Dialah yang telah membuatku menunngu./ OOC, AU, Fem Kurapika.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter X Hunter milik Togashi Yoshihiro

femKurapika X Kuroro X Killua

Romace/Crime/Hurt/Comfort

Halo minna-san… fic yang Ai buat kali ini terinpirasi dari film "DAISY", ada yang tau? Yah langsung saja, dan tidak lupa Author ucapkan, **selamat menikmati ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~(Sun Flower)~**

Ting tong…

Seorang prempuan yang tadinya sedang menyiapkan teh langsung berlari menuju keluar rumahnya setelah medengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dan saat dia membuka pintu, dia merasakan kekecewaan yang kesekian kalinya. Didepan rumah gadis itu tergeletak sebuah bunga matahari didalam pot keramik berwarna putih yang terlihat begitu cantik. Sejak sebulan yang lalu dia menerima bunga matahari hampir disetiap paginya tepat pukul 07:00 pagi didepan rumahnya, dan sama seperti hari ini dia tidak tau siapa yang mengirimkan bunga itu. Dia pernah mencari tau apa arti dari bunga matahari dan arti dari bunga matahari adalah kesetiaan.

Gadis itu mengambil bunga yang dikirimkan untuknya dan membawanya kesebuah rumah kaca yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk meyimpan bunga-bunga itu. Setiap pagi, dia mempunyai kegiatan baru semenjak dia mendapatka bunga-bunga itu – _merawat bunga tersebut._

Setelah menyiram dam merawat bunga-bunga itu, gadis ini kembali kedapur rumahnya untuk meminum teh yang dibutnya tadi, lalu menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan kamar yang belum dibereskannya saat dia bangun tadi. Pertama, dia membuka jendela kamarnya lalu menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam, menikmati kesegaran udara yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah puas menghirup udara segar, barulah dia memulai untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Ditengah kesibukannya membereskan kasur, ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja yang tidak jauh dari kasurnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Halo…" katanya setelah mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Kurapika… kakek sudah menunggumu di restoran tempat biasa kita makan."

"Memangnya hari ini ada acara apa?"

"Sudahlah, cepatlah kesini!"

"Ia." Jawabnya malas, lalu memutuskan penggilan.

Setelah membereskan kamarnya, dia langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi tentunya. Dan setelah dia selesai mandi, dia langsung menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

Gadis yang bernama Kurapika ini tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya karna kedua orang tua yang merupakan keluarganya telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat dia masih kecil. Semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya dia diasuh oleh kakeknya. Namun setelah umurnya menginjak 20 tahun, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Semenjak umurnya 19 tahun, kakeknya menyerahkan perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya padanya. Ditengah-tengah sibuknya mengurus perusahaan, dia mempunyai hobi segabai fotografer dan melukis. Kini, dia tinggal bersama seorang pembantu, seorang tukang kebun dan seorang satpam. Ya, walaupun tukang kebun dan satpam yang dipekerjakannya tidak tidur dirumahnya.

Diatas meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan paginya, tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung memakan makanan yang disiapkan untuknya. Baru saja dia memakan beberapa suap makan paginya, ponsel yang ditaruhnya disaku celananya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk, tanpa melihat layar ponselnya, dia langsung menekan tombol bergaris hijau.

"Ada apa?" tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung menanyakan maksud orang itu menelpon.

"Kau lama sekali. Cepatlah ke restoran!" jawab orang disebrang sana yang ternyata adalah kakeknya.

"Ia kek sebentar, aku mau menyelesaikan makanku dulu." Jawabnya lalu menutup telepon.

"Kau bisa makan disini." Omel kakeknya yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu cucunya datang.

Sedangkan kurapika, dia hanya mengatakan "Ia." Lalu memutus telepon.

Sesegera mungkin kurapika menghabiskan sarapannya. Dengan tegukan terakhir air putih yang sedang diteguknya, maka selesailah makan untuk pagi ini. Setelah itu, dia langsung berdiri dari kursi dan bergegas menuju garasi – _dia tidak mau mendengar ponselnya kembali bergetar karna kakeknya yang cerewet meneleponnya._

Sekitar 15 menit perjalanannya menuju restoran, dan kini dia sudah berada didepan sebuah restoran bintang lima tempatnya biasa bertemu kakeknya. Setelah memarkir mobil putih yang dibawanya, dia langsung menuju kedalam restoran dan mencari kakeknya. Disalah satu meja restoran, kurapika dapat melihat kakeknya bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang menggunakan jas hitam. '_jangan lagi'_ batin Kurapika.

Kurapika pergi menemui kakeknya yang sudah menunggunya bersama seorang lelaki yang dia sendiri tidak tau itu siapa, yang terpikir diotaknya kali ini hanyalah pikiran negatif bahwa kakeknya akan menjodohkannya lagi. Sudah beberapa lelaki yang dikenalkan kakeknya padanya, namun dia selalu menolak . Sebenarnya, kakeknya menjodohkannya karna di ingin menggendong cicit dari cucu satu-satunya itu, hanya saja Kurapika belum pernah berkencan dengan seorang lelakipun diusianya yang menginjak 23 tahun itu. Kurapika merupakan sosok perempuaan cantik yang sangat tertutup dan cuek. Banyak lelaki yang mendekati dan mengajaknya berkencan saat dia SMA dulu, bahkan sampai sekarangpun begitu, namun tidak satupun yang diterimanya.

"Siapa dia kek?" Kurapika langsung bertanya pada kakeknya saat dia sampai diamping kakeknya.

Kakeknya menengadah melihat cucunya yang sedang berdiri disampingnya, "Hei, akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata kakeknya saat melihat kurapika. "Duduklah dulu." Perintahnya.

Kurapika menurut, dan duduk disamping kursi kosong yang berada didepan pemuda berjas hitam itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pada kurapika, namun Kurapika hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Ini, kau suka?" kata pemuda itu sambil menjulurkan seikat bunga matahari.

Kurapika terkejut melihat bunga matahari yang diberikan padanya. '_apakah dia orangnya?' _batinnya. Kurapika berfikir bahwa orang yang mengirimkannya bunga matahri setiap paginya adalah dia. Seketika Kurapika tersenyum bahagia dan mengambil bunga yang diberikan padanya. Ini adalah kali pertama Kurapika tersenyum didepan lelaki yang dibawa kakeknya. Melihat itu, kakeknya tersenyum dan segera memperkenalkan lelaki yang sedang duduk didepan cucunya itu.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Kuroro Lucifer." Katanya.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kuroro itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika – _salam perkenalan._

Dengan senang hati, Kurapika menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menjabat tangannya sambil memperkenalkan namanya "Kurapika.. Kurapika Kuruta." Katanya masih dengan senyumnya.

Betapa bahagianya dia saat menemukan lelaki yang selama ini membuatnya menunggu. Dan kini, dia berada didepannya.

"Em... Apa malam ini kau ada janji?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Nanti kujemput jam 8 malam." Tawarnya.

Dengan senang hati, Kurapika menerimanya "Ia."

"Sore ini apa aku boleh berkunjung kerumahmu?"

"Em.. Boleh."

"Aku berkunjung jam 4 yah."

Kurapika mengangguk.

Dan mulailah perbincangan kecil diantara mereka bertiga.

~(*v*)~

Serang lelaki bersurai putih, terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Disebuah ruangan kecil, disana terlihat berbagai macam bunga matahari tumbuh dengan indahnya, bunga-bunga itu terlihat indah dan terurus. Pemuda itu telihat sedang mengaduk-aduk tanah lalu memasukkannya kedalam pot keramik berwarna coklat, kemudian menanamkan beberapa biji bunga matahari kedalamnya kemudian menyiramnya dan menaruhnya dipojok ruangan. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, dia tersenyum menatap pot yang baru saja ditanamkannya bunga matahari. Dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri,"Aku harap ini bisa membantuku megurangi bau mesiu dibadanku," katanya seraya mengehbuskan nafas berat. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa mawar hitam yang dikirimkan padanya pagi tadi, "namun jauh didalam diriku, bau itu tidak pernah hilang." Dia tersenyum kecut.

Mawar hitam, mawar yang berati kematian.

Dia teringat dan selalu mengingat peristiwa bulan lalu, tepatnya tanggal 7 februari disaat dia sedang menenangkan fikirannya disebuah rumah kecil sederhana yang berada dipinggir padang rumput hijau, hari dimana dia pertama kali membunuh. Disana, dia melihat seorang wanita muda cantik sedang memotret bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh diantara padang rumput hijau yang luas. Wanita itu terlihat begitu senang saat melihat ada beberapa bunga matahari kuning yang tumbuh diantara bunga-bunga liar. Wanita bersurai kuning itu terus memotret bunga matahari yang mempunyai warna yang sama dengan rambutnya. Dan saat wanita itu menyebrangi sebuah sungai kecil yang berjembatankan sebuah batang pohon kayu yang lumayan besar, wanita itu terjatuh dan tas kamera gadis itu hanyut bersama aliran sungai. Dan saat itu, dia berlari menghampiri wanita itu, namun dia tidak mau menampakkan wajahnya. Wanita itu berhasil naik kepermukaan namun tidak sempat membawa tasnya yang terbawa arus. Akhirnya wanita itu pulang dengan membawa kamera yang tergantung dilehernya. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai putih itu berhasil mendapatkan tas wanita itu dan memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya dan membuatkan sebuah jembatan.

Pemuda ini tinggal diapartemen yang bersebrangan dengan rumah wanita itu. Dari sejak peristiwa itu pemuda ini banyak belajar tentang seni, dan menyukai musik-musik instrumen. Hampir setiap hari lelaki ini memperhatikan wanita itu sedang melukis dihalaman depan rumahnya yang besar. Disana, dia juga belajar untuk melukis dan hasilnya selalu sama – _hancur. _Setiap pagi dia selalu meminum secangkir teh, seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu dan menghirup udara segar dipagi hari saat membuka jendela.

Pemuda ini tinggal sendiri diapartemen. Kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal saat dia berumur 3 tahun dan diasuh oleh pamannya yang merupakan pembunuh bayaran profesional. Sejak umurnya 7 tahun, dia dikenalkan dengan jenis-jenis senjata api. Saat umurnya 10 tahun, dia diajarkan untuk menggunakan senjata api, mulai dari senjata api yang berukuran kecil sampai senapan-senapan yang berukuran besar. Diumurnya yang menginjak 17 tahun, dia ditunjukkan cara membunuh oleh pamannya itu. Diusianya yang ke 20, dia diajak pamannya untuk melihat langsung bagaimana caranya membunuh orang. Sampai pada saat usianya 22 tahun, dia disuruh untuk membunuh seorang pencuri yang baru saja merampok bank, namun dia menolak. Walaupun dia sudah susah payah diajarkan membunuh manusia, dia tetap tidak mau membunuh karna menurutnya '_setiap orang itu baik, dan manusia yang berbuat jahat pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa dia berbuat jahat_'. Pamannya tidak memaksa jika keponakannya itu tidak mau membunuh, karna dia juga tau bahwa pekerjaan sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu sangatlah beresiko dan juga hina. Dan pada umurnya yang ke 25, pamannya dibunuh oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya dengan sebuah tembakan dikeningnya. Pemuda ini langsung menemui bos pamannya untuk menanyakan siapa yang membunuh pamannya. Dan bosnya mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberitahu siapa yang mebunuh pamannya jika dia mau bekerja padanya. Dengan amarah yang digenggamnya, dia menerima tawaran itu untuk menemukan siapa pembunuh pamannya – _untuk membalaskan dendam pamannya_.

Setelah mengurusi bunga, dia menuju kekamarnya. Disana, dia mengambil sebuah senjata api berukuran kecil lalu membersihkannya dengan sebuah kain kecil berwarna putih. "Senjata Magnum 357 tidak meninggalkan kerang." Sambil terus menggosok dan membersihkan senjata api itu. "Titik ujung peluru juga tidak meninggalkan kerang."lanjutnya samil membersihkan tempat peluru senjata api itu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan senjata api itu, dia kebali berbicara entah pada siapa, "Bagi pembunuh, meninggalkan jejak berarti kematian." Dia menghembuskan nafas berat.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, dia mengambil jaket hitamnya yang menggantung dan memakainya. Dia keluar dari apartemen mengambil motor hitam besarnya dan berangkat menuju tempat bosnya.

Bunga mawar hitam yang dikirimkan untuknya pagi tadi merupakan pesan bahwa ada tugas membunuh untuknya. Mawar hitam berati kematian. Setelah mendapar kiriman itu, tugasnya adalah segera menemui bos pamannya yang kini menjadi bosnya.

Saat dia samapi dimarkas, dia memarkir motornya didepan markas sebarang dan menaruh pistolya didala bagasi motor. Saat dia sampai didepan pintu markas, dia langsung digeledah oleh beberapa orang yang berada disana. Setelah tidak mendapat senjata dibadannya, dia diizinkan untuk masuk. Setelah itu, dia langsung masuk dan naik kelantai dua rumah tersebut. Tepat disebuah pintu yang berukuran aga besar, dia membuka pintu itu – _pintu tempat bosnya berdiam diri. _Setelah dia membua pintu, sebuah ruangan yang besar, dengan beberapa penjaga bersenjata dan seorang lelaki tua duduk ditengah sana dengan seorang gadis disampingnya. Saat melihatnya, lelaki tua itu langsung menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hai Killua.. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Katanya seraya memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya Killua.

Killua hanya menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu, seperti bongkahan batu. Berat, keras, dan tidak berubah."

"Kau tidak mengenalku." Jawab Killua datar.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan barumu."

"Aku hanya menanam bunga matahari."

"Kukira ada seorang gadis yang telah mencuri hatimu. Ingatlah! Bagi seorang pembunuh, wanita lebih berbahaya dari senjata. Kau harus berhati-hati!" nasehatnya.

"Kau tidak usah mencampuri urusanku." Jawan Killua dingin.

Lelaki tua itu mengambil sebuah pistol antik yang berada diatas mejanya, " Kau lihat pistol antik ini? Jika kamu tidak menanganinya dengan tepat, itu akan membunuhmu sebelum kau membunuh musuhmu. Seorang wanita sama bahayanya."

"Aku tau. Mana foto orang itu?" tanya Killua masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau ini, tetap saja dingin seperti dulu."

Lelaki tua itu mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna hitam dan memberikan Killua sejumlah uang seraya memberikan amlop itu. "Aku akan memberikan sisanya setelah kau membunuh orang itu." Katanya.

Namun Killua tidak mau menerima uang yang diberikan padanya. "Untuk mu saja!" katanya sambil mengembalikan uang itu.

Killua membuka amplop itu, dan isinya adalah foto targetnya. Namun sebelum Killua membunuh orang itu, dia bertanya pada lelaki tua yang tidak lain adalah bosnya sendiri tentang siapa lelaki yang harus dibunuhnya itu. "Siapa dia?"

Dengan santai lelaki tua itu menjawab, "Seorang pengedar narkoba."

"Dimana dia?"

"Di kamar hotel bintang lima yang berada ditengah kota yang bernomer 52."

Setelah mendengar itu, Killua langsung pergi dari tempat itu, dan pergi ketempat tujuannya menggunakan motornya. Setelah dia sampai ditempat target, dia mengambil pistolnya dan masuk kedalam hotel. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung menaiki lift dan mencari kamar bernomer 52.

Ketemu. Saat dia mencoba untuk membukanya, ternyata pintu dikunci. Dengan keahliannya membuka kunci, dia mengambil sebatang kawat dari dalam jaketnya dan membuka pintu secara paksa. Berhasil, akhirnya pintu terbuka. Dia masuk perlahan dan mendapati targetnya sedang berduaan bersma seorng perempuan diatas ranjang. Tanpa basa-basi, Killua langsung menyuruh perempuan itu untuk pergi sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Perempuan itu mengangkat tangan dan pergi keluar perlahan dengan ekspresi takut. Setelah perempuan itu keluar, dia langsung menembak lelaki yan masih mengangkat tangannya tepat didahinya.

Tugas selesai, dia langsung pulang keapartemennya.

Saat sampai diapartemen, dia langsung menuju kamar setelah memarkirkan motornya. Dia menaruh senjata apinya diatas meja kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur. "Huh…" dia menghembuskan nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ini adalah kali kedua Killua mebunuh orang.

Killua menatap lagit-langit kamar mencoba menenangkan kembali fikirannya. Killua memang seorang pebunuh bayaran, tapi dia tidak seperti pembunuh bayaran lain yang merasa lega, atau mungkin tidak merasa bersalah setelah membunuh targetnya. Berbeda dengan Killua, walaupun dia sudah diakui oleh bosnya merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang paling handal diantara pembunuh bayaran lainnya, Killua tetaplah Killua yang memgang kata-katanya bahwa '_setiap manusia itu baik_'. Dia masih merasa bersalah dengan perbuatannya tadi, tapi disisi lain dia harus melakukannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang membunuh pamannya.

Samar-samar Killua berkata, "Paman, aku seperti paman sekarang…"

Setelah sedikit tenang, dia menuju dapur dan membuat segelas teh. _Mungkin dengan segelas teh aku bisa lebih tenang._ Fikirnya.

Setelah teh selesai dibuatnya, dia menuju ke kesamping jendela yang terbuka dan menatap lurus rumah Kurapika yang bersebrangan dengan apartemen yang ditinggalinya. Dia tersenyum simpul lalu meminum tehnya.

Setelah meneguk setengah gelas teh, dia menaruhnya diatas meja dan mendapati Kurapika dengan seorang lelaki masuk kedalam rumah bersama Kurapika. Melihat itu, Killua begitu terkejut. Itu adalah kali pertama dia meliahat Kurapika memasukkan laki-laki kedalam rumahnya. Killua menatap dan mengamati laki-laki yang masuk bersama Kurapika tanpa melewatkan satu detikpun.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Killua pada dirinya sendiri yang tentunya tidak akan mendapat jawaban.

**To be continue…**

Terhibur?

Sebenernya Ai bingung genrenya. Jadi gendre yang Ai pasang bener ga?

Oh ia, judulnya sesuai ga?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter X Hunter Togashi Yoshihiro

femKurapika X Kuroro X Killua

Romace/Crime/Hurt/comfort

OOC banget, AU, typo, FemKurapika.

Halo minna-san… fic yang Ai buat kali ini terinspirasi dari film "DAISY", ada yang tau? Dalam beberapa chapter akan terus maju, dan nantinya akan ada chapter yang mengarah ke kejadian sebulan yang lalu yang akan menjelaskan kejadia sebenarnya. Yah langsung saja, dan tidak lupa Author ucapkan, **selamat menikmati ^^. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~( ****Sun Flower**** )~**

Langkah demi langkah, Kurapika dan Kuroro yang berjalan berdampingan masuk kedalam rumah Kurapika. Rumah yang besar dan rapih, didominasi dengan warna putih. Beberapa lukisan besar yang menempel didinding, dan sebuah lukisan besar yang paling mencolok di tengah-tengah ruang tamu, yaitu lukisan bunga matahari disebuah padang rumput yang luas diantara bunga-bunga liar dengan bingkai foto berwarna emas yang terlihat sederhana namun misterius, disanalah kini mata Kuroro tertuju setelah melihat sekeliling. Pertama melihat lukisan itu, Kuroro langsung beranggapan bahwa lukisan itu special, bahkan dia menyimpulkan bahwa kurapika menyukai bunga matahari, terlebih lagi setelah melihat ekspresi Kurapika yang berubah saat dia memberikannya bunga matahari.

Kurapika melirik kearah kuroro dan mendapatinya sedang menatap lukisan bunga matahari yang menempel didepan mereka. Kurapika tersenyum bahagia untuk yang pertama kalinya pada seorang lelaki, dia merasa senang saat melihat kuroro menatap lukisan bunga matahari itu. _Akhirnya, orang yang selama ini kutunggu bertemu denganku, _batin Kurapika.

Berfikir tanpa hasil, akhirnya Kuroro menanyakannya langsung pada Kurapika, "Kau suka bunga matahari?" pertanyaan Kuror berhasil mengembalikan Kurapika kealam sadarnya.

Dengan sesegera mungkin untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroro dan kembali melihat lukisan didepannya. Kurapika mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroro, "Ya." Katanya.

Kuroro mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kau yang melukis ini?"

Kurapika kembali mengangguk. "Em.. Silahkan duduk!" kata Kurapika seraya mempersilahkan Kuroro duduk di sofa yang berada didepannya. "Em… Aku mau kedapur dulu, kau suka minuman apa?" Tanyanya sedikit gugup.

Kuroro ternyata menyadari sikap Kurapika yang canggung. Membuatnya tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika, "Haha… Yah, terserah kau saja lah."

Kurapika mengangguk dan segera menuju kedapur untuk membuatkannya minum. Saat sampai didapur, Kurapika mendapati dirinya seperti seorang bocah. Bagaimana tidak? Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatnya seperti anak kecil, karen kebahagiaan yang tak mampu terucapkan dengan sebuah kata yang membuat sikap Kurapika menjadi seperti itu.

"Aduuhh… Aku ini…" katanya sambil memumul mukul kedua pipinya.

Kurapika berusaha menetralkan dirinya. Kemudian membuatkan teh manis untuk Kuroro dan dirinya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Kuroro merasa begitu bahagia. Karena sebenarnya Kuroro sudah lama menyukai Kurapika, namun dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Kurapika, baginya semua ini bagaikan mimpi, karena yang Kuroro tau bahwa Kurapika sangat dingin dan cuek terhadap lawan jenisnya. Namun, saat melihat Kurapika mendapat bunga matahari setiap pagi dan melihat senyum yang mengembang dari Kurapika saat menerima bunga matahari itu. Melihat itu, Kuroro menaksir bahwa Kurapika menyukai bunga matahari. Saat itulah dia mencoba melamar Kurapika lewat kakeknya. Dan hasilnya yah seperti ini, Kuroro berhasil mendapatkan hati Kurapika.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kurapika datang membawa dua gelas teh lalu menaruh keduanya diatas meja dan duduk didepan Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum, lalu mengambil teh yang dibuat Kurapika dan meminumnya. Setelah meminumnya beberapa tegukan, Kuroro kembali menaruhnya diatas meja. Kurapika hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi Kuroro dengan penuh suka cita.

Kuroro mendongak menemui Kurapika yang lagi-lagi menatapnya. Sejujurnya Kuroro merasa senang, namun dia tidak ungkin mengatakannya pada Kurapika kerena dia tidak mau Kurapika marah atau lain sebagainya. Sedangkan Kurapika yang menyadarinya langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah seperti tomat mungkin atau udang rebus.

"A-apa ada yang aneh padaku?" Tanya Kuroro mencairkan suasana.

Kurapika tidak tau harus menjawab apa, yang akhirnya membuatnya gugup. "Ah ti-tidak…" Kurapika menjawabnya dengan nada yang terbata-bata.

Kuroro kembali tersenyum, "Apa kau suka melukis?"

Kurapika mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau boleh tau, itu dimana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk lukisan bunga yang berada didepannya.

Kurapika kembali menatap Kuroro, namun kali ini dengan tatapan yang dalam, beharap kuroro dapat mengetahui isi hatinya yang tanpa disadarinya sudah ketahuan oleh Kuroro. Perlahan memori indah yang pernah dilaluinya terputar kembali, kemudian dengan senang hati, Kurapika menceritakan lukisan itu pada Kuroro.

"Aku kesana saat musim semi untuk memotret bunga-bunga liar. Dan tanpa disengaja aku menemukan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari tumbuh diantara rerumputan liar itu. Bagiku, bunga matahari yang tumbuh disana adalah sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa. Karena hanya beberapa yang bertahan hidup disana. Bagiku bunga matahari mampu menyinari hidupku, sebagaimana matahari sesungguhnya. Aku mulai menyukai bunga matahari saat melihat salah satu karya Van Gogh yang sangat disukai ibuku, dan bunga matahari seakan mengingatkanku rasa hangat tangan ibuku." Nada Kurapika bicara kurapika menurun saat mengucapkan kata 'mengingatkanku rasa hangat tangan ibu' sehingga membuat Kurapika menunduk dan menghentikan penjelasannya.

Kuroro melihat wajah sedih Kurapika, dia tau saat melihat ekspresi Kurapika yang berubah saat mengatakan kata ibu. Disana tergambar jelas rasa sedihnya membuat Kuroro yakin bahwa ibu Kurapika sudah meninggal. "Kurapika?"

Kurapika kembali megangkat kepalanya, menahan tangis dan rasa sedihnya mencoba untuk yang kesekian kalinya agar tidak menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit sedih mengingat almarhumah ibuku." Katanya.

Kuroro merasa bersalah karena tidak sengaja telah mengingatkan Kurapika pada almarhumah Ibunya. "Ma-maaf Kura.."

Belum juga Kuroro selesai meminta maaf, Kurapika langsung menyelanya perkataan Kuroro, "Ah sudahlah. Aku tidak mengapa." katanya seraya tersenyum pada Kuroro.

Kuroro memaklumi keadaan Kurapika. Dia bahkan merasa kagum dengan sikap Kurapika yang bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Benar-benar gadis yang diidamkan Kuroro. Dia bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghukum siapa saja yang membuat Kurapika menangis.

~(*v*)~

Penasaran dengan siapa yang masuk bersama Kurapika, Killua keluar dari apartemennnya dengan memakai jaket hitam dan menutupi kepalnya. Dia pergi ke kafe yang berada disamping apartemennya, disana Killua terus mengawasi rumah Kurapika sampai akhirnya hujan turun dan tidak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggunya akhirnya keluar bersama Kurapika. Killua merasa tidak senang saat melihat wajah Kurapika yang murung. Melihat mereka berdua menuju kebagasi rumah Kurapika untuk mengeluarkan mobil. Yah, Kurapika akan mengantarkan Kuroro menuju kerumahnya. Melihat itu, Killua tau pasti mereka akan pergi. Dengan segera, Killua masuk kedalam apartemen untuk mengambil kunci motornya untuk mengejar mereka berdua.

Killua tidak bisa melihat Kurapika bersedih, apalagi oleh seorang lelaki yang baru kali ini dilihat Killua memasuki rumah Kurapika. Jika Kurapika memang menyukai lelaki itu, Killua tidak akan rela melihat Kurapika bersedih apalagi menangis oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang turun semakin deras, Killua terus mengikuti arah mobil yang dinaiki Kurapika dan Kuroro, menembus hujan yang turun semakin deras. Hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar. "Orang kaya rupanya" kata Killua, lebih tepatnya seperti berbisik.

Killua dapat melihat Kuroro keluar, dan memastikan bahwa Kurapika baik-baik saja. Bahkan Kuroro tersenyum saat keluar dari mobil. Melihat itu, membuat Killua bersyukur tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Kurapika yang akhirnya membuat Killua merasa lega. Killua bisa tersenyum melihat orang yang disukainya baik-baik saja. Killua sudah merasa lega, dan memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum Kurapika pulang, karena dia yakin bahwa Kurapika akan baik-baik saja, dengan menembus hujan yang turun begitu deras, Killua menyusuri jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi agar dia bisa segera sampai keapartemennya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Killua sampai di apartemennya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesampainya di apartemen, dia segera mengganti bajunya yang basah kuyup kemudian mandi.

SKIP TIME…

Killua meminum teh baru dibuatnya. Untuk menghangatkan kembali badannya, Killua memilih untuk meminum teh manis hangat. Sambil mengingat lokasi dan mobil Kurapika berhenti mengantarkan Kuroro, membuat Killua mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama dilupakannya. Masa lalu bersama pamannya.

"Rumah itu.. Aku ingat rumah itu.. Itu adalah rumah pengusaha baik yang pernah menjadi target paman dulu, tapi paman tidak mau membunuhnya karena paman tau dia itu adalah pengusaha yang baik. Dan 5 hari setelah penolakan pembunuhan itu, paman ditemukan meninggal dengan tembakan tempat dikeningnya." Mengingat semua itu lagi, amarah Killua kembali meledak. Dia menggenggam gelas begitu kuat lalu melemparnya penuh emosi. "Hari itu… Hari itu paman mati ditembak oleh pistol Whalter PPK-S yang hanya bisa memuat 8 peluru. Hahaha…" Killua menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Aku.. Aku bahkan hampir lupa semua itu, heh.."

Nafas Killua berubah menjadi tidak beraturan akibat emosinya yang memuncak. Killua akhirnya duduk kembali untuk meredam emosinya. "Aku masih ingat sumpahku untuk membunuh pelaku yang menembak paman dengan pistol Whalter PPK-S, aku tidak akan melupakan itu.."

Killua berusaha keras meredam amarahnya. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam keudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah dia bisa mengontrol emosinya, Killua berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi lelaki yang bersama Kurapika sebagai rasa cintanya terhadap pamannya, "Aku berjanji, aku akan melindunginya walau kutau dia akan mengambil Kurapika dariku." Begitulah janji Killua.

Dengan begitu lelah, Killua berjalan menuju kedalam kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan fikirannya.

Killua menjatuhkan badannya diatas kasur. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Paman… Aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendammu dan melindungi anak dari orang yang tlah kau lindungi…" katanya lalu menutup matanya.

Killua memutuskan untuk tidak mengirim bunga lagi dan menyerahkan Kurapika seutuhnya pada lelaki itu, dan entah mengapa, Killua begitu yakin bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan menyakiti Kurapika.

**To be continue…**

**A/N : **Terimakasih yang sudah memberikan saran dan komentar. Reviewnya juga makasih. Makasih juga untuk Follow dan Favoritenya. Yah, mungkin chapter ini sedikit pendek dari chapter sebelumnya, Gomen. Yosh karena akang Moli (nama modem Ai) sudah tidak pundung lagi, jadi bisa update deh. Yah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter X Hunter Togashi Yoshihiro

femKurapika X Kuroro X Killua

Romace/Crime/Hurt/comfort

OOC banget, AU, typo, FemKurapika.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film "**DAISY**". Karna chapter sebelumnya pendek, jadi dichapter ini Ai buat panjang, dan semoga aja ga kepanjangan. Eh, lupa bilang **hountoni Arigatou, **yang sudah mau singgah dan membaca fic Ai ini, apa lagi yang udah mau review, kasih semangat, fav, dan follow-nya ^^. **selamat menikmati ^^.**

Ai belum ucapin makasih buat kalian yang udah mendukung fic ini.

**So, Thanks to :**

**Fujoshi janai desu yo ne, Gest, Rianthi Risma, orb90, and Aria Lou-Eva**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~( ****Sun Flower**** )~**

Kurapika terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada Kuroro. Usahanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menyembunyikan kesedihannya dibalik senyum palsu yang diusahakannya sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya dan menguatkan dirinya tentu bukanlah usaha yang mudah, namun dia belum menemukan cara untuk menahan setiap tetesan air mata yang selalu ingin dihilangkannya saat mengingat almarhum kedua orang tuanya yang takkan pernah dilihatnya lagi.

Apalagi mengingat hangatnya sentuhan seorang ibu yang sudah lama dilupakannya. Bahkan dia sendiri hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya bahagia. Dia tumbuh dengan sikap cuek, dingin, dan tak banyak bicara sudah cukup membuatnya merasa sendiri. Kesendirian yang dirasakannya membuatnya kesepian dan seakan merasa hidup sendiri didunia ini.

Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang peduli padanya, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau siapa dia. Yang pastinya orang itu juga tidak pernah dipedulikan oleh Kurapika – sebelumnya. Sampai dia merasakan orang itu benar-benar hadir mengisi harinya tatkala dia mendapat bunga matahari disetiap paginya. Mengingatkan bahwa arti bunga matahari baginya adalah untuk menyinari hidupnya. Dari sana dia merasakan cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya – selain dari kedua orang tuanya. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah tau siapa yang mengiriminya bunga-bunga itu. jika dia bertemu dengan orang itu, ingin rasanya Kurapika memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya yang mendalam karena tlah membangkitkan semangat hidupnya.

Namun, saat dia sudah merasa menemukan sesososk pria bunga matahari itu, entah apa yang ada dibenaknya, keinginannya untuk memeluk lelaki itu dan berterimakasih seakan sangat sulit untuk dilakukannya. Walaupun kebahagiaan yang yang terpancar diwajahnya tak dapat disembunyikan. Namun, tidak satupun kata yang bisa terucap dari mulutnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan senang itu. Atau mungkinkah Kurapika masih belum merasa yakin dengan orang yang ada didepannya kini?

Entahlah.

Namun dia merasa nyaman saat didekat Kuroro, seakan menemukan seorang yang akan melindunginya selamanya.

DEG.

Jantungnya merdegup semakin cepat saat mendapati Kuroro duduk disampingnya dan merangkulnya. Entah sejak kapan tetesan air mata yang bersusah payah ditahannya keluar.

Membuat Kuroro semakin merasa bersalah setelah melihat Kurapika menagis dalam diam. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghentikan tangis Kurapika. Perlaham dia mengelus lembut pundak Kurapika dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mereka pasti tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini."

Bisik Kuroro tepat ditelinga kiri Kurapika. Hembusan hangat nafas Kuroro menjalar keseluruh tubuh Kurapika membuatnya semakin tenang. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memenangkannya saat dia sedang sedih. Karena selama ini dia hidup sendiri walaupun ditemani dengan orang yang bekerja dirumahnya, namun mana tau mereka tentang Kurapika yang sedang sedih? Sedangkan Kurapika tidak pernah menampakkan kelemahannya pada orang lain?

Butiran-butian bening yang tadi mengalir deras dipipi Kurapika kini perlahan mengering. Perasaannya pun mulai terasa lebih tenang. Perkataan Kuroro memang benar, Kurapika tidak pernah berniat untuk mengganggu ketenangan kedua orang tuanya.

Kurapika mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kuroro.

"Malam ini kujemput yah, jam 8" Kata kuroro kemudian, memastikan rencananya malam ini tak akan gagal.

Apalagi setelah melihat keadaan Kurapika, Kuroro juga berniat memberikan kejutan untuknya malam ini.

Ponsel Kuroro yang tak pernah disentuhnya sedari tadi bergetar. Memaksanya untuk mengangkaatnya, "Ya, Halo?" tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Kuroro langsung menekan garis hijau yang tergambar dilayar ponselnya.

Dari balik ponsel terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang sudah dikenal oleh Kuroro dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang, "Maaf mengganggumu Kuroro, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Cepalah pulang!"

Kuroro sendiri kaget mendengar permintaan mendadak pamannya itu. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan mendadak pamannya nya itu yang terdengar sangat penting. Namun, dia juga menghawatirkan kurapika. "Hem… Kenapa mendadak seperti ini paman?"

"Paman menemukan sebuah buku yang sepertinya ditulis oleh almarhum ayahmu sebelum dia meninggal."

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk mencerna perkataan pamannya dengan otak encer Kuroro. Namun, yang menjadi tanda tanya adalah isi dari buku itu. karena seingat Kuroro, dia jarang sekali melihat ayahnya menulis dibuku pribadi. Dia bahkan tidak tau kalau ayahnya mempunyai buku pribadi. Apa seorang lelaki tua memiliki diary? Ayolah bukannya itu lucu? Atau sebuah wasiat? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak akan terjawab jika tidak melihatnya langsung kan? "Ya, baiklah..." jawab Kuroro sebelum memutuskan telepon.

Kuroro kembali menghampiri Kurapika yang kali ini sudah tidak menangis lagi dan duduk kembali disampingnya. Kuroro bersyukur melihatnya, namun raut wajahnya Kurapika yang masih terlihat murung itulah yang membuat Kuroro tidak tega meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian disini. Tapi, disisi lain dia juga penasaran dengan isi buku yang ditemukan pamannya itu…

"Pergilah Kuroro!"

Perkataan Kurapika membuat keinginannya untuk tidak pulang tidak beralasan lagi. Yah, apa lagi? Pilihannya hanya pulang. Tapi apa Kurapika akan baik-baik saja? Itu yang masih mengganggunya, apa lagi melihat ekspresi Kurapika yang sedih begitu. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya. "Ta-Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri." Jawab Kurapika. Yah, dia kan sudah terbiasa sendiri. Dari mulai senang, sedih dll. Dan dengannya yang selalu sendiri, membuatnya bisa berfikir dengan jernih dan lebih santai.

Kuroro akhirnya yakin untuk meninggalkan Kurapika. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

"Biar kuantar! Lagi pula hujan turun dengan deras." Tawar Kurapika.

Mamang benar, hujan turun beberapa menit yang lalu. Seakan mengetahui perasaan Kurapika yang sedang sedih, awan pun turut menangis.

Kuroro juga mengiyakan perkataan Kurapika. Lagi pula kalau dia harus menelpon supir pribadinya, bukannya supir pribadinya tidak tau alamat rumah Kurapika? Kalau dia mau menunggu taksipun, dia pasti akan basah kuyup karena halaman rumah Kurapika yang luas dan tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh didepan rumahnya. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan menerima saran Kurapika untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Baiklah. Ah maaf, saya sudah sangat merepotkan." Kata Kuroro malu.

Gimana ga malu? Walau dia punya mobil, dari restoran tadi bahkan sampai sekarang pun dia harus diantar oleh Kurapika? Salahnya sendiri sih, menyuruh sopir pribadi ibunya untuk mengambil mobilnya. Entah kenapa dia begitu, mungkin dia ingin bersama Kurapika didalam mobil? Dan s**lnya, sekarang pun hujan, dan tak mungkin kalau menyuruh sopir pribadi ibunya mengantar mobilnya kerumah Kurapika, pasti dia tidak tau alamat rumah ini.

Mereka berdua berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju keluar rumah. Kurapika segera membuka pintu lalu keluar dari rumah disusul oleh Kuroro kemudian ditutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Kurapika segera menuju bagasi disusul oleh Kuroro.

Kuroro dan Kurapika naik kedalam mobil. Yah, Kurapika akan berangkat bersama Kuroro.

Kira-kira 10 menitpun berlalu. Sampai akhirnya Kurapika menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Kuroro. Jarak rumah Kurapika dan Kuroro ternyata tidak begitu jauh.

Berbeda dengan rumah Kurapika yang mempunyai taman yang besar. Halaman rumah Kuroro tidak memiliki taman. Namun rumah Kuroro lebih besar dari rumah Kurapika.

Sebelum Kuroro turun, dia sempat tersenyum dan mengucapkan..

"Hati di jalan!" katanya lalu turun.

Saat Kuroro sudah sampai didepan rumahnya, dan berdiri menghadap kearah mobil Kurapika, Kurapika tersenyum, "Ya, terima kasih!" katanya.

"Ya, sama-sama!"

Kurapika tersenyum sebelum pergi dari hadapan Kuroro, tepatnya pergi dari rumah Kuroro.

Setelah mobil Kurapika sudah tak terlihat lagi, Kuroro masuk kedalam rumahnya. Langkah demi langkah, namun tegas dengan pasti dia masuk kedalam rumahnya. 'Pati om sudah menungguku' ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia membuka sebelah pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam. Tampaklah isi rumahnya yang besar dan megah. Dihiasi dengan barang-barang mewah, warna cat tembok yang didominasi dengan warna cream, dan 2 buah lukisan.

Kuroro terus berjalan menuju tujuan pertamanya, yaitu pamannya. Dia menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelantai 2, tempat kerja ayahnya. Selain di kantor, ayah Kuroro memang mempunyai sebuah ruangan khususnya untuk bekerja, karena ayahnya yang memag seorang pekerja keras.

Saat sampai di ujung tangga, dia berbelok kekiri menuju ruang paling pojok. Disanalah tempat kerja ayahnya. Dia juga tau pasti bahwa pamannya sudah berada disana, karena setiap kali pamannya memanggilnya untuk membicarakan ayahnya, pamannya selalu mengambil ruang kerja ayahnya sebagai tempat mereka berbincang.

Saat sampai didepan pintu, tanpa pikir panjang Kuroro langsung membuka pintu. Dan didapatinya ditengah ruangan, ibu dan pamannya yang sedang berbincang. Apalagi kalau bukan membincangkan buku yang sedang terbuka diatas meja didepan mereka bukan? Ya, buku milik ayahnya tentunya.

Ayahnya memang meninggal karena dibunuh, terbukti dengan peluru yang bersarang dikening ayahnya. Kuroro sendiri tidak habis pikir, siapa yang menembak ayahnya. Yang jelas-jelas ayahnya itu adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat baik dan disegani. Dia juga tidak pernah tau bahwa ayahnya punya musuh. Saingan perusahaan? Apa mungkin? Setaunya, ayahnya tidak pernah bertengkar dengan clien atau rekan bisnis lainnya. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ada orang yang sirik atau semacamnya sehingga ayahnya harus menjadi korban.

"Hei Kuroro" sapa pamannya saat melihat Kuroro yang berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan untuk menghampirinya.

Kuroro tersenyum, tanpa sepatah katapun sambil melangkah menuju kearah dua orang yang sudah menunggunya itu. Ms. Lucifer tersenyum menyambut anak satu-satunya itu, namun bisa dibilang itu bukanlah senyum tulus atau senang yang biasa terpampang diwajahnya. Mungkin itu karena buku yang baru ditemukannya.

"Ini, buku ayah?" Tanya Kuroro saat sampai diujung meja dan melihat kearah buku yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Kuroro mengamati buku itu. buku yang terlihat sudah usang, namun tulisannya masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas. Buku tua itu terlihat rapih walaupun sisi bukunya sudah berubah warna. Tulisan rapih ayahnya yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan beberapa fotonya yang masih muda sambil memegang senapan bersama seorang lelaki. Tapi, itu siapa? Kuroro tidak mengenal jelas lelaki itu.

"Yang bersama ayah itu siapa?" tanya Kuroro sambil menunjuk foto lelaki yang berdiri disamping ayahnya.

Tanpa ragu, pamannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro, "Dia adalah teman ayahmu dan juga-" pamannya menggantung perkataannya.

"Dan juga apa?" Kuroro langsung menyusulnya dengan pertanyaan. Dia begitu penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Karena ayahnya sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan temannya itu sama sekali. Tapi mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab di foto itu. Bahkan datang kerumah merekapun tidak pernah. Kalau memang itu adalah teman baik ayahnya, dia pasti pernah berkunjung kerumahnya kan?

"Dia adalah…"

"APA?"

~(*v*)~

"PAMAN!" Killua berteriak keras saat bangun dari tidurnya.

Nafas Killua tak teratur. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Peluh yang keluar didahinya mengalir dengan deras. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

Killua masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya, menetralkan perasaannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia mulai bisa berfikir jernih. Killua melirik jam didinding diantara gelap kamarnya, walaupun samar-samar dia bisa memastikan jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 08:14 malam.

Killua bangun dari tidurnya, duduk dipinggir kasur dan mencoba mengingat semua mimpi yang baru saja menghantui tidurnya. Dia melirik kearah jendela kaca yang masih terbuka, menyisakan dingin dari sisa hujan sore tadi, membuat cahaya lampu masuk kedalam kamarnya yang gelap dan menyinari wajahnya yang kini sedang menatap langit. Hitam.

"Huh…" Killua menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum melangkah kearah jendela.

Killua menatap langit tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Membiarkan rasa dingin masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Matanya beranjak menuju kearah rumah Kurapika. Masih menyala, dan tunggu… lelaki itu lagi? Killua bisa melihat dengan jelas lelaki yang sedang berdiri didepan rumah Kurapika dan berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir disana – didepan Kurapika dan Kuroro. Killua tersenyum hambar "Mereka pasti akan pergi kencan." Lirihnya.

Sakit memang. Tapi apa boleh buat? Bukannya salahnya sendiri yang tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang membiarkan Kurapikanya pergi dengan lelaki itu? Bukannya itu mutlak kesalahannya sendiri? Ya, siapa lagi yang patut disalahkan kalau bukan dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan berjanji untuk melindungi lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun, lelaki itu adalah bukti bahwa pamannya pernah hidup bersamanya dan mati dihadapannya.

Killua sudah terlambat, Kurapika-nya sudah milik orang lain. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, wajah Killua tetaplah terlihat sedih. Bukan hanya karena Kurapika, tapi juga karena pamannya. Dia bahkan belum menemukan titik terang tentang siapa pembunuh pamannya. Petunjuk satu-satunya Killua hanyalah pistol Whalter PPK-S yang berhasil membuat pelurunya menembus kening keluarga satu-satunya itu. Dan kini, tinggallah dirinya seorang sebagai penerus keluarga Zoldyck. Tapi masa depannyapun sudah suram, dipenuhi dengan rasa benci. Cinta yang pernah ditananmnya, kini telah dipetik orang dan dicuri didepan matanya. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaannya. Walaupun begitu, hatinya tetap senang saat melihat Kurapika tersenyum walaupun bukan karenanya.

Killua menutup jendela yang membuat kamarnya semakin gelap, kemudian menarik horden untuk menutupi sinar bulan dan cahaya lampu yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, membuat kamar yang gelap menjadi begitu gelap tanpa cahaya. Bagaimana lagi? Seluruh sumber cahaya ditutupnya rapat membuatnya menjadi gelap dengan sempurna. Karena belum berniat untuk tidur kembali. Ingat kan, kalau dia baru bangun? Apalagi melihat wanita yang dicintainya pergi bersama lelaki idamannya yang tentunya bukan dirinya. Itu juga membuatnya menjadi tidak mengantuk lagi. Terlebih lagi dengan perutnya yang sudah lapar dan mendemo minta untuk diisi.

Dia menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Membuat seluruh ruangan gelap itu kembali menjadi terang. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mata birunya. Tidak lama setelah matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu kamarnya.

Dia menuju kedapur untuk memasak makan. Karena perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, apalagi setelah badannya basah kuyup dan menguras energinya saat marah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun sudah tidur, tapi perutnya belum diisi oleh makanan berat.

Didapurnya, Killua memasak telur mata sapi dan sup untuk dirinya sendiri. Memang siapa lagi yang akan dia masakkan makanan? Dia kan hidup sendiri dari dulu. Walaupun Killua memang pintar dalam hal masak-memasak yang diajarkan oleh pamannya tentunya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membuat orang lain senang dengan masakan buatannya. Bagaimana pun dia itu pembunuh bayaran yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain dan memilih untuk hidup sendiri. Dia tidak berfikir sedikitpun untuk hidup bersama orang lain, ya karena profesi yang tidak diinginkannya itu. Hanya saja, dendam yang sudah terlanjur dalam yang selalu menghantui otaknya. Jadi, dia bertahan dengan keadaannya itu.

(Gila, Ai pengen nagis baca kisah Killua. Padahalkan Ai sendiri yang bikin. Duh, jadi kasian liat Killua.)

~(*v*)~

Setelah berkendara selama kurang lebih 30 menit, kini sampailah Kuroro dan Kurapika didepan sebuah restorn mewah bergaya clasik. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Kuroro dan Kurapika turun dari mobil.

Tampaklah sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu besar dengan gaya clasik Inggris.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum. Walaupun begitu, tampak jelas kebahagiaan dari sorot matanya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kedalam kafe.

Saat mereka masuk, kedatangan mereka langsung disambut ramah oleh salah seorang pelayan wanita berambut hitam, bermata coklat dan memakai seragam kerja yang berwarna hitam putih layaknya seorang maid. Pelayan itu mengantar Kurapika dan Kuroro ke salah atu tempat VIP. Disana sudah disediakan sebuah lilin ditengah meja kayu, dan vas yang berisi bunga matahari.

"Silahkan duduk!" kata pelayan tersebut.

Tak usah ditanya lagi, mereka berdua pastinya duduk – saling berhadapan.

"Anda mau memesan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

Kuroro mengambil buku menu yang sudah disediakan di depannya lalu mulai memilih salah satu menu yang tertulis disana. "_Cappucino_ dan untuk makananannya, aku pesan _Galette Des Rois_(*)". Setelah memesan minuman dan makanan, Kuroro kemudian menaruh buku menu.

Dia menatap Kurapika, lalu tersenyum. " Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah." Kuroro kembali melihat pelayan itu, "Untuk nyonya ini, saya pesan Teh. Oh ia, untuk _Galette Des Rois_, _crème de marrons_-nya diperbanyak ya." katanya kemudian.

Setelah mencatat semua pesanan Kuroro, pelayan itu pamit dan tidak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sepeninggalan pelayan itu, Kuroro yang memang sudah menyiapkan ini semua. Dia juga tidak enak dengan suasana yang sedikit canggung ini, makanya dia yang angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ehem… Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

Kuroro tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi untuk orang yang istimewa."

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja."

"Oh ia. Tidak apa kan, aku pesankan teh?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku kan suka teh."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kuroro dan Kurapika mengobrol ringan. Membicarakan tentang pekerjaan masing-masing dan pengalaman hidup. Untuk point ke dua, pastilah Kuroro yang lebih banyak bercerita.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan Kuroro datang. Pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan Kuroro diatas mejanya. Lalu mengucapkan..

"Silahkan tuan! Nyonya!" katanya kemudian pamit. Masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

Kuroro menyodorkan Galette Des Rois yang dipesannya setelah mengambil mahkota yang diletakkan diantara makanan tersebut. Makanan dengan sebuah mahkota.

"Loh? Ko ada mahkotanya?"

Kuroro tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika. Dia malah tersenyum sambil memakaikan mahkota itu ke kepala Kurapika. "Nah, kan tambah cantik. Pas untukmu tuan putri."

Perlahan kurapika merasa wajahnya menjadi panas. Dengan cepat, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Ya, dia sedang gugup. Inilah pertama kalinya dia mendapat perlakuan baik dari seorang lelaki. Dan itu juga membuatnya gugup. "A-Apaan sih?"

Melihat tingkah Kurapika yang sedang gugup itu, membuat Kuroro tertawa kecil. 'Ah.. lucunya..' batin Kuroro.

Mendengar tawa Kuroro, Kurapika merasa malu. Dia juga tau, pasti wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. "A-Apan sih?"

"Kau memang manis, haha." Kata kuroro sambil tertawa kecil.

Kurapika masih tidak mau melihat wajah Kuroro. Dia pasti akan ditertawai lebih keras kalau Kuroro melihat wajah lucu Kurapika yang sedang malu.

"Hei samapai kapan, kau akan terus begitu? Ayo makan makanannya!" kata Kuroro masih tertawa kecil.

Sedangkan Kurapika, dia masih sibuk menenangkan dirinya. Menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Sampai akhirnya dia yakin untuk menampakkan wajahnya. Dan setelah yakin bahwa wajahnya tidak lagi memerah. Akhirnya dia kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Ayo dimakan!" Kuroro kembali mempersilahkan Kurapika memakan makanan yang sengaja dipesannya tadi lalu meneguk Cappucino pesanannya.

Ternyata Kurapika masih merasa canggung dan malu. Dia mulai memakan makanan yang dipesankan Kuroro sambil menunduk malu.

Sedangkan Kuroro. Dia begitu menikmati malamnya bersama Kurapika. Ini sungguh sebuah kesenangan yang tak terlupakan. Akhirnya putri yang selama ini di inginkannya kini telah didapatkannya.

Dia terus tersenyum sambil menatap Kurapika yang sedang makan didepannya.

"Em, apa ini?" Kurapika mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk boneka yang sangat kecil dari dalam mulutnya.

"Wah… kau beruntung tuan putri."

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Ya, konon katanya jika kau mendapatkannya maka tuhan akan memberkati mu!"

Kurapika tidak mengerti. "Eh?"

"Ya, itu adalah makan tradisional dan rumornya juga begitu. Siapa saja yang menemukan boneka itu, dia akan beruntung."

Sebenarnya, Kurapika masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Kuroro. Tapi, karena dia juga tidak mau membahasnya, jadi Kurapika hanya mengangguk seakan dia mengerti.

Makan malampun kembali berjalan tanpa seorangpun yang angkat bicara.

Sampai saat Kurapika menghabiskan makanannya. Dia kembali dikejutkan oleh Kuroro.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah marun diberikannya pada Kurapika.

"A-Apa ini?" tanya Kurapika bingung.

"Buka saja!"

Kurapika menuruti perkataan Kuroro – membuka kotak itu.

Senyumnya begitu lebar. Bahkan dia mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah sekian lama tidak pernah dikeluarkannya – air mata bahagia.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika mengangguk.

Sebuah cincin dengan permata biru – Blue Shapire. Terlihat begitu cantik.

"Kau mau menjadi istriku?" Sungguh tatapan yang tenang, namun terlihat tegas.

Kurapika hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum menatap mata Kuroro yang penuh dengan kesungguhan.

~(*v*)~

Baru saja Killua selesai makan dan mengangkat piringnya, berniat untuk mencucinya. Tiba-tiba saja bel apartementnya berbunyi.

Karen itulah, niatnya untuk langsung mencuci piringnya di urungkannya. Dia langsung saja pergi dari dapur untuk menyambut tamu yang datang.

Killua sendiri kaget. Tidak biasanya dia kedatangan tamu, mengingat profesinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan tamunya ini datang malam-malam pula. Sunnguh sesuatu yang sangat langka.

Setelah membuka pintu, terlihatlah tamu yang mengunjunginya malam-malam begini. Seorang lelaki berperawakan besar, namun tidak gendut. Berambut hitam panjang sebahu. Yang dia tau adalah pemuda itu merupakan bawahan dari bosnya. Namun anehnya, pemuda itu menyodorkan pistol yang tepat menempel di perut bagian kananya saat dia membuka pintu.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

**..To Be Continue..**

"**Yang terlihat itu sering menipu, dan yang tak terlihat adalah sebuah teka-teki mystery." **

**_Asih_**

**Ket : (*) **: salah satu makanan tradisional Inggris kalau tidak salah. Makanan ini disajikan bersama sebuah mahkota sebagai hiasan. Didalam makanan ini, diselipkan feve. Konon katanya, siapa saja yang berhasil menemukannya, maka tuhan akan memberkatinya – yang menemukan feve itu.

**Bales Review yang ga Log In :**

**Guest : **Eh, sorry banget baru bales sekarang. Makasih review-nya^^. Nih udah lanjut, hehe.

**Aria Lou-Eva : **wah… ga terlalu berlebihan tuh mujinya?. tapi, makasih deh, hehe. Kecepan? Yang mana yah? Di 3 chapter ini masih 1 hari , Ai juga suka gitu kok. Hahaha. Colab? Boleh deh, mumpung lagi libur, hehe. Yosh! Makasih semangat dan review-nya ^^.Nih udah lanjut. Gimana? Makin bagus ga?

**Guest : **kalo langsung ditemuin ga rame dong. sabar ajah, kita liat pertemuan mereka nanti okeh :)

**A/N** : Ah… entah kenapa Ai tidak terlalu menghayati menjadi seorang kurapika dan kuroro. Jadi ajah OOC bingit *Plak!*. Kayanya cuman chara-nya Killua deh yang ga OOC, soalnya yah mendalami bingit sih kalo masalah idola Ai yang satu ini.

Sorry, telat banget update-nya. Kemaren-kemaren lagi WB sih. Sekarang juga masih WB sih, tapi karna Ai pengen Up-date sebelum kembali ke Sulawesi Tengah, yah semoga sampai dengan selamat, jadi rada-rada semangat gitu deh, haha. Selain itu juga, tadi Ai habis baca dari atas chapter ini dan anehnya, ko Ai bisa bikin fic kayak gini yah? Ga nyangka sih sebenernya. Dari sana juga, Ai jadi semangat lagih ngetiknya, hihi.

Yang bagian KuraKuro, so sweet ga sih? Awalnya Ai bingung tempatnya, antara Restoran ato Kefe, dan sempat alay gitu deh pokonya. Tapi mengingat sifat KuraKuro, jadi gitu deh jadinya. Yah, semoga ajah ga OOC binggo dan tidak mengecewakan, hihi. Gimana? Lebih bagus?

Karna udah banyak omong, jadi Ai pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

**Silahkan, kritik dan sarannya! Makasih juga yang sudah mampir ^^.**

**Salam, Ai.**


	4. kenapa harus dia?

Hunter X Hunter Togashi Yoshihiro

femKurapika X Kuroro X Killua

Romace/Crime/Hurt/comfort

OOC , AU, typo, FemKurapika.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari film "**DAISY**". Karna Ai sudah lama tidak update dikarenakan so sibuk, jadi, untuk chapter ini, Ai buka deh inti ceritanyah, biar greget. Eh, lupa bilang **hountoni Arigatou, **yang sudah mau singgah dan membaca fic Ai ini, apa lagi yang udah mau review, kasih semangat, fav, dan follow-nya ^^. **selamat menikmati ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~( ****Sun Flower**** )~**

"Hai Killua" orang itu tersenyum. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenali oleh Killua.

Yap, suara bosnya.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku kesini tengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya Killua dingin.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sebuah tugas yang harus kau selesaikan besok" lelaki itu menjeda perkataannya. Dia berdiri dari duduknya menghisap rokoknya sambil menghampiri Killua yang masih terpaku ditempatnya dengan tatapan heran.

Tumben sekali bos nya ini menyuruhnya membunuh orang ditengah malam seperti ini, dan membawa pengawal untuk menjemput Killua. Benar-bnar sesuatu yang sangat langka. Killua sendiri bingung. Tidak biasanya.

Brak

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Dibuka oleh seorang lelaki tak dikenal memakai kaca mata dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, hai gotoh! Kau datang juga" ucap sang bos dengan devil smile-nya yang khas.

"Kau sudah membawa anak itu?" seru lelaki yang ternyata bernama gotoh.

"Tentu saja. Seperti permintaanmu"

Killua berbalik dan mendapati sebuah senyum dan wajah yang seakan sudah familiar di matanya. Tapi? Siapa? Siapa dia? Killua sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang berdiri didepannya itu. yang dia tau, lelaki berkacamata itu adalah seseorang yang datang dari masa lalunya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya" kata gotoh menghapiri Killua.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Killua dengan wajah datar dan intonasi dingin khasnya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalku. Tapi, aku akan selalu mengingatmu." katanya seraya menarik ujung bibir sebelah kirinya.

Killua mengerutkan dahinya 'Siapa orang ini?' batin Killua.

"Killua!"

Killua berbalik, menatap sang bos yang memanggil namanya. "Apa?"

"Tugasmu sederhana, kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan tugas pamanmu." Katanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop hitam.

Killua tau betul isi dari amplop itu – target selanjutnya. Killua mengambil amplop itu dan mulai membukanya.

"Tunggu!" cegah gotoh sebelum killua sempat membuka amplop itu. "Kau tidak boleh membukanya sekarang."

Yah, sesuai permintaan Gotoh, killua tidak membuka amplop itu. Lagi pula, killua tidak terlalu tertarik melihat siapa orang yang ada didalam amplop itu.

"Siapa targetku ini?"

"Kau akan tau nanti." Kata sang bos.

"Ini tugas khusus untukmu. Dan, jika kau tidak membunuhnya, maka Kurapika akan kami bunuh"

"A-apa?" Killua terkejut. Ah, tidak. Sangat terkejut lebih tepatnya. "Apa-apaan ini?" Lanjutnya

"Kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya, maka nyawamu yang akan melayang, dan oh setelah kau membunuhnya, aku akan memberi tau siapa pembunuh pamanmu, bagaimana?"

Sungguh pilihan yang sangat gila. 'siapa sebenarnya targetku kali ini?' batin killua bingug. Amplop yang tadi tidak membuatnya tertarik sama sekali, kini membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

"Oh satu lagi." Sang bos mengambil sebuah senjata dari saku celananya dan meletakkannya tepat diantara kening Killua. "Kau harus menembaknya tepat diantara keningnya. Kau mengerti sayang?"

"Cih! Sial!" umpatnya seraya menatap mata bos-nya tajam.

Bukan, bukannya killua takut mati. Bukan. Killua sadar bahwa kematian berjalan disampingnya, dan siap mengambil nyawanya kapanpun. Malaikat maut adalah temannya. Dia tidak suka melibatkan kasusnya pada orang lain. Apalagi yang dilibatkan ini adalah perempuan yang telah mencuri hatinya. Dia juga sudah berjanji untuk membalaskan dendam pamannya. Kalau dia mati sekarang? Siapa yang akan membalaskan dendam pamannya?

Killua menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Dia sangat marah. Sungguh sangat marah. Hal yang paling tidak dia sukai akhirnya datang saat dia sedang merasakan sakit hati yang dalam. Sial! Yah, itulah kata yang tepat untuk Killua saat ini.

Killua menatap tajam bosnya. Sangat kentara serat kemarahannya. Kalian pasti taukan? Siapa itu Kurapika? Dia adalah orang yang disayanginya. Kalau Killua tidak menerima tugas ini, maka nyawanya dan nyawa Kurapika yang akan melayang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Killua.

Kalimat pertimbangan. Bukan persetujan ataupun penolakan. Bukannya Killua takut tidak bisa membunuh targetnya. Kalian ingat kan? Killua adalah pembunuh bayaran profesional. Semua targetnya mati tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Dan ciri khasnya adalah tembakan yang tepat mengenai otak kanan atas targetnya.

v(^.^)v

"Besok yah?" kata pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu sambil menggosok pistol hitam lama miliknya. "Sudah lama juga aku tidak pernah berburu. Dan besok, adalah buruan specialku" evil smile.

Kuroro melirik foto ayahnya yang berada di atas meja yang terletak disamping kasurnya. "Ayah, besok dendammu akan terbalaskan" katanya seraya tersenyum sendu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

KURORO POV :

"Dia adalah pembunuh ayahmu" kata paman gotoh kala itu.

"APA?" yah, aku sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan paman. Aku tentunya tidak langsung percaya, tapi ibu juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Iyah, dia teman ayahmu. Dan ibu juga baru tau kalau dia yang membunuh ayahmu. Padahal, dia dan ayahmu sangat dekat. Yang ibu tau, dia adalah pembunuh bayaran profesional yang paling ditakuti dan dicari diseluruh dunia." Jelas ibu.

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Dan dari penjelasan ibu pula, kau mengetahui alasan kenapa ayah tdak pernah mengenalkan teman ayah itu padaku dan sekaligus tidak pernah berkunjung kerumah – _dia adalah pembunuh bayaran._

Dan penjelasan paman yang membuatku ingin membunuh keponakan ke**rat itu. Si bre**sek Killua.

"Dan dia mempunyai keponakan yang kini menjadi penerusnya" kata paman seraya menyodorkan sebuah foto. Foto seorang anak lelaki berambut silver bermata biru. "Namanya killua. Kalau kau ingin membunuhnya, dia tinggal di apartemen yang berada di depan rumah kekasihmu kurapika. Jika kau tidak segera membunuhnya, maka dia akan membunuh Kurapika besok"

"Paman tau informasi itu dari siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Yah, aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan perkataan paman. Walaupun dia pamanku, tapi bukan berarti aku harus percaya padanya sepenuhnya kan?

"Ayolah~ apa kau tidak mempercayaiku sebagai pamanmu sendiri? Coba? Kapan paman berbohong?"

Benar juga.. Kapan paman berbohong padaku? Kurasa tidak pernah. Tapi? Kenapa paman tidak mau memberitahuku dimana paman mendapat informasi itu?

"Kalau memang benar killua penerus pamannya, apa paman bisa memberikan buktinya?" aku masih tidak percaya.

"Foto itu juga bisa membuktikan bahwa dia adalah pembunuh. Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mempercayai paman." Katanya dengan wajah yang terlihat kecewa.

Sungguh itu sedikit membuatku merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pamanku. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu, seakan menuduhnya.

'huh..' aku menghembuskan nafas berat.. hati kecilku tidak mau mempercayai paman, tapi disisi lain aku merasa bersalah.

Paman berdiri dari duduknya, tersenyum kecut lalu memberiku sebuah kertas.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kurasa harus kau sendiri yang membacanya." Katanya seraya pergi dari meninggalkanku.

Aku melirik kertas itu, terlihat seperti kertas biasa, tapi.. tunggu.. ada sebuah simbol diujung kertasnya, dan ini lah yang membuatku yakin bahawa surat ini adalah surat dari pembunuh bayaran terkenal itu – Killua Zoldyck.

"Tunggu paman! Dimana dan kapan kau temukan surat ini?" aku segera mencegah kepergian paman.

Paman berbalik dan menatapku datar "Pagi ini di depan rumah paman."

Satu kata yang membuatku begitu kaget. Dirumah paman, katanya?

Kukepalkan tanganku begitu erat, emosiku memuncak, aku bahkan merasakan nafasku perlahan memberat. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mentoleran peristiwa ini. setelah membunuh ayah, dia ingin mengancam hidup paman? TIDAK! Tidak akan kubiarkan.

KURORO POV END.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Kuroro melihat kembali isi surat pemberitahuan itu – _membacanya penuh emosi_. Dia mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat – _penuh amarah_. Namun, sekilas terlihat pancaran kesedihan yang begitu dalam dari matanya.

Dia bohong, dai pasti berbohong jika dia tidak merasa sedih dan bersalah.

Ayahnya pernah mengajarkannya untuk tidak membunuh manusia, dan menghargai nyawa manusia.

Secinta-cintanya kuroro pada pistol, senapan dan senjata api lainnya, dia tidak penah menggunakannya untuk membunuh manusia. Dan, semarah marahnya seorang kuroro, dia tidak penah berniat untuk membunuh manusia.

**FLASHBACK ON**

KURORO POV:

Saat suasana hening, mata ini terfokus pada layar televisi yang sedang memperlihatkan tayangan film bergendre action. Mataku tidak hentinya terfokus pada adegan baku tembak yang begitu menakjubkan bagiku, dimana para tentara bertarung mati-matian demi negaranya.

"Kuroro, kau harus ingat. Nyawa manusia itu berharga – hanya ada satu. Maka dari itulah, manusia berusaha untuk mempertahankan nyawanya. Nah, kau jangan gunakan pistolmu untuk membunuh orang yah. Hargailah usaha mereka untuk mempertahnkan nyawanya." Ucap ayah sambil tersenyum.

Aku ingat, saat itu ayah baru saja pulang dari kantor, terlihat wajah yang begitu lelah. Tapi, dia masih bisa tertawa dan menyembunyikan keletihannya untukku, anaknya yang dia sayangi.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah yah" kataku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dalam hati yang terdalam, Kuroro enggan melakukan ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terulang kembali, cukup aku yang mengalami semua ini, bukan orang lain. Dan caranya adalah aku harus membuhun kepar*t itu.

Kuroro sebenarnya tidak menyangka akan semua ini, ayahnya mati ditangan sahabat dekatnya sendiri. Dan kenapa ayahnya harus mati dengan cara seperti ini? Padahalkan ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat menghargai nyawa seseorang.

Sebuah senyum kecut tepampang indah terlukis diwajahnya. Dendamnya kembali lagi, amarahnya kemballi memuncak, nekatnya untuk membunuh Killua tumbuh lagi. "Tenang saja kepar*t, kau akan tenang dineraka besok, menyusul paman bren**ekmu itu." kata Kuroro sambil memperlihatkan evil smile-nya – menyeramkan.

…..v(^.^)v…..

Amplop hitam dalam genggaman, tatapan kosong yang seakan mati dan jantung yang berdetak begitu kencang. Didalam ruang tamu dengan gaya minimalis didalam apartemennya, killua membuka amplop yang baru didapatnya – _perlahan_.

Matanya membulat dengan sempurna, keterkejutannya lengkap. Detak jantungnya bahkan seakan tidak berdetak. Ya, penyebabnya adalah target selanjutnya. Pada tatapannya seakan kosong, namun bulatan mata birunya terlihat menyimpan seribu pertanyaan.

Mulutnya terbuka, dengan samar menyebutkan 'Whalter PPKS'.

Dengan berat hati, Killua berjalan menuju kedalam kamarnya, membuka satu-satunya lemari besar yang berada didalam kamarnya, lalu terlihat menacri sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang diabil dari dalam lemarinya perlahan dibukanya. Terlihat sebuah senjata api berwarna hitam, dengan lubang senjata yang bulat dan besar, tak lupa pistol tersebut dilengkapi dengan peredam suara.

Dengan lirih Killua berbisik, "Besok aku akan melanggar janji yang baru kubuat paman, dan hidup sebagai pengecut."

Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih diambilnya dari saku celananya, menggosok pistol yang dipegangnya. "Akan membunuhmu dengan cepat." Katanya seraya melihat targetnya. Lalu, sebuah tetasan bening terjatuh dari matanya, "Maafkan aku paman."

SKIP TIME…

Pagi-pagi sekai Killua sudah bangun, membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu menyeduh the hangat seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Mencoba menenagkan dirinya walaupun dia tau, setelah ini pasti dia tidak akan merasa hidup lagi.

Berjalan menuju tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai ditengah bunga matahari, menatapnya penuh makna, lalu menyiramnya.

"Jika aku masih hidup setelah ini, aku ingin elihat orang lain bahagia oleh masakanku" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengistirahatkan pikiran mungkin adalah pilihan yang tepat.

…..v(^.^)v…..

Pukul 8 tepat, kuroro sudah berada didalam mobilnya bersiap menuju ke tempat targetnya, namun sebelum itu dia ingin memastikan bahwa Kurapikanya baik-baik saja.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ketempat tujuan, saat dia sampai didepan tumah Kurapika, dia meliahat seorang dengan perawakan kecil tinggi memakai jaket hitam yang menutupi kepala. Samar telihat surai silver didalam jaket.

Dengan langkah tenang lelaki itu menghampiri Kuroro.

Evil smile terpampang jelas diwajah Kuroro,"Dia mengantarkan nyawanya padaku." Katanya pelan.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup Killua?" yah, beitulah sapaan kuroro.

Terlihat jelas wajah terkejut Killua. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kapan orang didepannya ini tau namanya, dan apa-apaan tatapan itu?

Namun, dengan tenang Killua tersenyum begitu tulus, "Maafkan apa yang akan kulakukan."

Seketika Kuroro kaget,'Apa maksudnya?' namun denga cepat dia memperbaiki ekspresinya, "Kau tau apa kesalahanmu Killua?"

Dengan tenang Killua menjawab,"Aku penuh dengan dosa besar."

Kuroro terlihat marah, dia begitu kesal dengan sifat Killua yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"Pembunuh bayaran seperti tidak pantas hidup! Kau sama saja seperti pamanmu yang tidak menghargai nyawa manusia, membunuh targetnya dengan kejam, bahkan membunuh sahabatnya sendiri!"

Kuroro mengambil pistol yang ditaruhyan di dalam saku celannaya lalu manembakkan pada killua, tapat pada perut kirinya.

Seketika mata killua membulat setelah mendengar pernyataan kuroro, '_bahkan membunuh sahabatnya sendiri'_ apa makasunya? Lalu disusul dengan keterkejutannya setelah dia merasakan perut kirinya kini bersarang sebuah peluru.

Dengan nafas memburu killua tidak melawan dan masih terlihat mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sambil tertawa hambar, "Pamanku bahakan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk ayahmu."

"Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong tentang pamanku"

"lalu apa maksudmu mengirimkan pesan peringatan kepada pamanku"

"Pesan apa?"

Kuroro tertawa, terlihat bahwa dia sudah kehilangan dirinya, dan yanag ada diotaknya kali ini hanya satu – _Bunuh orang yang berdiri didepannya._ Kuroro mengangkat pistolnya lurus tepat menuju kekekning Killua tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihat kearahnya.

"Persetan dengan semua perkataanmu pembunuh! Hari ini, aku akan mengakhirinya, mengistirahatkanmu dineraka."

Namun, saat Kuroro akan melepaskan peurunya, Killua dengan sigap menendang tangan kuroro lalu dengna cepat dia menembakkan sebutir peluru dari pistol yang sedari tadi digenggamnya didalam saku jaketnya tepat diantara kedua keningnya.

Tergeletak, kuroro jatuh tak berdaya didepan Killua, dan tidak lama kemudian Kurapika datang dan melihat wajah Killua.

Terkejut, itulah yang pertama kali terlihat pada wajah Kurapika saat melihat wajah Killua. Dengan tatapan tak percaya, dia menyebutkan nama 'Killua' untuk peretama kali dari sekian lamanya.

Dengan nafas memburu, killua pergi meninggalkan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

**To be Continue…**

" **Masalalu akan menyadarkanmu pada sebuah kenyataan yang terjadi dimasa depan" _SelenT_**

Jah, berakhir dengan nistanya :'v

Yo, gomen gomen lama gak update. Masih ingatkah dengan cerita ini? :'v masih ada kah yang ingat? T.T

Yo, jadi di episode selanjutnya Ai bakal buka2an tentang masalalu Killua dan Kurapika.

Btw, Ai ganti nick yang dulunya Ainaka-chan jadi SelenTetrad :3

Mau mebuka dunia fiksi baru bah :v


End file.
